The present invention provides methods, systems and devices for network congestion control that overcome the limitations of the prior art. In one aspect, the invention provides such methods, systems and devices that exploit the inherent burstiness of network traffic.
In another aspect, the present invention provides such methods, systems and devices in which as one proceeds closer to the core of the network, the characteristics of the network dominate over the characteristics of the application.
In a further aspect, the invention provides methods of flow control and congestion control based on a new mathematical model for characterizing and accommodating the inherently bursty nature of network traffic, including multiplexing methods and approaches.